


Last Night (Sequel)

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: About to Die, Bondage, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Dom!Bucky, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Safewords, Shameless Smut, oral M/F receiving, so much kinky smut shit, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Some rules were just meant to be broken, and boy was the outcome so worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodaciousdestiel (jensenacklesstolemymixtape)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenacklesstolemymixtape/gifts), [thesuperwholock394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuperwholock394/gifts), [Apileofsexy (MidgardianMaiden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMaiden/gifts).



> Okay, you guys asked for it and I delivered in the best way I could. There’s so much smut I even shocked myself. Just a ton of kinky shit in this one. Please tell me what you think, it makes me feel a whole lot better about writing stuff like this!
> 
> Thanks to those who requested a second part! I hope it lived up to your expectations! :)

Bucky’s fingers gently scratched your inner thigh as he rubbed his metal fingers around your clit in slow circles, “What’s the safe word again, doll?” He asked quietly.

  
“Winter.” He rewarded you with a kiss on your hip. Bucky double checked to make sure the tie he wrapped around your wrists wasn’t too tight, but not loose enough for them to slip out. He hummed out in appreciation, he then spread out your legs and sucked little marks all over your hips, lower thighs and at the base of your spine.  
  
“Since you couldn’t wait for me, doll,” he landed a light smack to your right ass cheek, which shot a jolt of pleasure through you. “I think it’s time for a little reminder.” His hands kneaded the soft flesh of your ass, exposing your holes to him. You cried into the pillow as he licked one long stripe along your folds, slipping the tip of his tongue in slightly.  
  
“So wet for me.” he murmured against your inner thigh then making his way up to the base of your spine. You gasped when you felt a cold finger press against your puckered hole. He applied just enough pressure to make you push back against him, but he chuckled deeply as he dragged his hands up your back, gripping the base of your neck softly.  
  
“We’ll play with that one later.” You felt his teeth graze your shoulder blade. “Now, if you’re about to cum, you need to tell me or I’m not going to make it easy for you.” His voice deep and sultry in your ear. You mewl softly, goose bumps peppering your flesh as you revel in his touch.  
  
“Please Bucky, I just want you in me.” You pleaded, trying to control your breathing.

  
  
“Too bad, you’re going to have to wait for that, sweetheart.” He tapped your side, silently ordering you to sit up on your knees. You do as you’re told as he maneuvers himself around to sit in front of you, leaning against the headboard, his long legs stretched out on both sides of you. The definite bulge in his pants could be seen a mile away. You slowly bend down thinking that’s what he wants, but he grabs your hair, ceasing your descent. “Not yet, doll, you gotta earn that privilege.” He grips your waist and pulls you onto his lap, your thighs on the outside of his. Once you’re comfortably straddling his waist, he pulls your aching cunt to the crotch of his pants and shifts your hips.  
  


“Grind that perfect pussy for me.” Balancing on your knees, wrists still bound behind you from before, you rocked back and forth against him, moaning his name out. With your ample breasts on full display, Bucky leans forward and takes one of your pert nipples into his mouth and grabs it with his teeth. Soothing it with his tongue, sucking sweetly as he takes care of the other one, by rolling it in between his fingers. You look down to watch him, only to find him staring right at you. His blue-grey eyes, which had now turned a shade darker, bore into yours, making you feel vulnerable in the best way imaginable.  
  
“You like that doll? I bet your pussy is just aching for my cock.” You continued to grind your hips against his, picking up the pace as the pressure in your lower abdomen crept up on you. Before you could stop yourself, you let out a cry of ecstasy as your orgasm shot through you. You stopped moving, you didn’t even dare to breathe. You stared at Bucky with wide eyes, you came and you knew you were in big trouble.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Bucky tugged the tie off your wrists, flipped you over to your back and pinned you down to the mattress. His eyes full of love, lust, and pure want. “Big mistake doll.” His words alone left you craving for more. He brought your hands up to the board and tied your wrists to the slots of the headboard. So you were now completely helpless once again, you gave your hands a good tug hoping the tie would come undone from some sort of miracle, however, it didn’t.  
  
“Remember my rules, baby,” he leaned in to whisper into your ear seductively, “you cum on my command. Break it one more time and I’ll leave you here tied up and unfinished.” He bites the skin of your sensitive neck hard, breaking the skin enough to leave a well sized purple mark later. He was marking you as his and you loved it. You loved when he left evidence of his handiwork all over your skin. So you welcomed it willingly.  
  
“You can still say the safe word baby and we’ll stop.” You know he’ll stop if you ask him too, but truth is, you don’t want him to. You stare at him with eager eyes, chest heaving.  
  
“Don’t you dare stop.” He slipped one metal finger down your chest until he reached your core, he slipped inside you and spanked your right thigh with his hand. The sound echoing throughout the room.  
  
“Do you want me to fuck you rough and wild, baby? The way I know you love or should I draw it out? Touch you nice and slow until you’re shaking under my touch? Until you beg for my cock?”  
  
“Please…” You squirmed beneath him as his hair tickled your skin as he leveled his face with your pussy. He spoke low, his voice tight and thick with lust as you felt his finger move deep inside you. Bucky chuckled darkly, “I’m sorry doll, I don’t think I heard you,” he bit the skin close to your soaked core, then kissed the pain away. “Say it again.”  
  
“Hard,” you mewled, “and rough...”  
  
“Sorry, what?”  
  
“Dammit Bucky, I want you to fuck me hard and rough, please.” You yanked your hands towards his hair, huffing out in frustration that you couldn’t run your hands through his hair.  
  
“That’s much better. I’m going to fuck you so hard until you can’t walk or see straight. Then and only then will I think about considering to allow you to cum. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, yes I understand.” You nodded eagerly, anxious for him to actually start.  
  
“Safe-word, (Y/N)?” You shudder hard when he adds two more fingers.  
  
“Winter, fucking Winter.”  
  
“Good...what are the rules, sweetheart?”  
  
“I c-can’t cum unless you command me to…,” you cry out as his fingers curl against your g-spot, “....and I’ll be punished if I do.” He leaned down and kissed your lips softly.

  
  
“Good.” He stood up off the bed and let his eyes trace over your body, lingering on every curve as he shreds out of his mission gear, his thick length straining against the fabric of his boxers. He rubbed his metal hand against it when he noticed your eyes were locked on it.  
  
“You want my dick in your tight pussy, doll?” You moaned out and pulled at your restraints.  
  
“I want it, Bucky. I want it so bad.” He shakes his head as he made his way back to you, dropping his boxers along the way, then hovering his god-like body above yours.  
  
“Sorry, but I don’t think you deserve it yet. You might need to beg me for it.” You were so worked up already you felt as if you were going to burst with or without his cock. Of course, it doesn’t help when he brings his fingers back down to your center, pushing in past your folds. But you wanted to feel him stretch you, feel his length push you over the edge, so you begged.  
  
“Baby please, please I want it. I want to feel you inside me, stretching me the only way you can. You make me feel so good. I’m sorry I came without permission, please, Bucky, please.” He accepted your pleas as he pumped his fingers in a few more times, before finally replacing them with his cock. You instinctively tightened your walls around him, already feeling your orgasm approaching faster than you thought.  
  
“Oh fuck! I’m gonna…shit!” You yell as his hips meet yours in one hard thrust, bottoming out inside you. He stills and leans on his elbows so his nose is touching yours. He looks down at you with a coy smile plastered on his face.  
  
“Close already?” All you could do was nod, putting all your focus onto holding it back. He ground against you lightly, causing your hips to jerk. “Use your words, doll.” He asked gently, his mouth lingering on your neck.  
  
“I’m so close baby, I’m so close, please just let me cum...please.”  
  
“What do you want?” Now he was just teasing you, hovering his plump lips on yours.  
  
“Just fuck me, James.” you moaned against his lips, praying that he’ll give into your pleas. Thankfully he did, he thrust into you again, hard and fast.  
  
“Fuck, doll.” Bucky groaned as he picked up the pace, making you cry out his name. He pressed his mouth to the side of your neck, “You’re so tight for me. You feel so good.” You couldn’t help but yank on your restraints when he slipped his cold hand down your chest, your navel, all the way down to your pulsing clit. “Glad you like my metal arm?”  
  
“Yes, fuck yes...” you panted, as he played with your clit in time with his thrusts. His hair stuck to his forehead as he slammed his hips against yours. The familiar pressure of an upcoming orgasm was building, but you didn’t want him to stop what he was doing. But being the super soldier he was, he noticed. You whimpered from the loss when he moved his fingers from your clit and focused his attention on your breasts. However, you want more, you want to feel him drive into you deeper, so he could hit every spot. Knowing if you said the safe word, he would stop completely and you didn’t want that to happen, so you opted for something else.  
  
“Bucky...oh god…,” he sucked a mark on the swell of your breast before you could get a word out, “B-Bucky...stop-wait!” He stops and stills inside you, he looks in your eyes, his eyes full of concern.  
  
“You alright, (Y/N)? I didn’t hurt you did I?” You love this side of Bucky, he always wants to take care of you and he always listens.  
  
“Yeah I’m fine, I just I just want to try something…..no, forget it, it’s stupid. Forget I said anything.”  
  
“No, you can tell me anything (Y/N). What do you want to do?” He asked you, but he didn’t push you to tell him, but he also wanted this to be good for you too.

  
  
“I…um…,” you weren’t sure if you actually wanted to tell him, but the both of you were always open for new idea’s in the bedroom, and this was one you really wanted to do. “Oh screw it, I…I want you to take me from behind.” You whispered back quietly, purposefully avoiding his gaze. A warm hand cups your jaw, forcing you to face him. His eyes were hooded, glazed over with lust as they darkened from your request. He smiles at you coyly, knowing you were going to go for a rough ride, you twisted your hands around and held onto the slots in the headboard for dear life. In one swift movement, he pulled out of you, flipped you over so you were kneeling on your lower arms and knees. Then he penetrated you from behind quite roughly. He leaned on his right arm and grabbed a hold of your neck with his metallic left arm, gently gripping your neck, up into your hair and pulling your hair backward, so your face was tilted upwards.  
  
You swear you could see stars dancing in your vision. You loved every side of Bucky, his soft and caring side, as he cuddled against you in the early hours of the morning. His protective side, always making sure you’re okay whenever on a mission, but the one side that really got you going. Was his dominant, rough, commanding side. Torturing and teasing you in all the best ways, bringing you to the very brink, making you come undone in ways you’ve never imagined. The noises of your joining bodies filled the room, along with your high-pitched screams and Bucky’s deep, almost animalistic groans as he filled you perfectly and deeply.  
  
“Give it to me baby, fuck...you feel so good,” you cried, “I love it when you fuck me hard.” He’s hitting all your sweetest spots, and you could feel another orgasm take over your shivering body. The bed is creaking under your rapid and rhythmic movements, so much you actually believed it might break. You could feel Bucky’s member stiffen inside you as he gets closer to his release. He lets go of your hair and slides his metal arm around to your breast, gripping and massaging it fiercely.  
  
“B-Bucky, I’m...shit I’m gonna cum.” His large hand spanked you hard on the ass, the slap made the muscles at your center tighten, causing him to groan out lustfully, but he continued to pound into you.  
  
“Not until I tell you, doll.” He growled back at you. You weren’t sure how much longer the two of you could go before you both eventually gave in. You screamed for him to go deeper.  
  
“You going to break the rules again, baby?” He hissed through his gritted teeth, “Or have you learned your lesson?” You tightened your grip on the headboard and cursed violently, every fiber and nerve in your body were firing off like fireworks. He gripped your hips with his large hands, hard enough to leave bruises, but you didn’t give a damn.  
  
“Please let me cum! I learned my lesson, I promise!” He quickened his pace, your knuckles white from gripping the headboard.  
  
“Cum for me, (Y/N), cum all over my dick.” He wrapped his metal arm around you and rubbed your clit quickly.  
  
“James, yes baby, yes!” you screamed out as one final thrust had you crashing down with your orgasm in a rush of sensations.  
  
“Ugh fuck, (Y/N)!” Bucky yelled as his release shot through you. He pulled himself out of you and fell on his back beside you, his chest heaving. Your legs gave out and you let gravity pull you down to your stomach. You were sore beyond belief, but you loved it. Your legs twitched as they relaxed spread out on the bed sheets, you turned your head to find Bucky watching you, a huge grin on his face. “I swear (Y/N), it gets better every time we do this.”  
  
“Yeah, ‘cause that was…wow.” You smiled back at him, “You know, if the punishment ends like that, I might have to break the rules more often.” He laughed softly, turning on his side to face you, running his cool hand up and down your spine, resting them on the curve of your ass.  
  
“All you have to do is ask, doll, we could do anything you want.”  
  
“Yeah, speaking of that…,” you looked where your hands were unclenching themselves from the headboard. “I kinda want to take a shower before I pass out, but I need a little help.” His eyes flicked to your bound hands and sat up on his knees, reaching over to remove the tie from your wrists. Finally free from your restraints, you stiffly rolled onto your back and gazed lovingly at the sexy assassin above you. He smiled down at you, then slipped off the bed coming around to your side, picking you up bridal style. He set you down when he entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. When the water reached the perfect temperature you both liked, he helped you into the hot spray. You groaned happily as the hot water hit against your sore muscles. He walked in behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder. An idea struck you, one that you knew Bucky would enjoy most definitely. Considering how much he’s been teasing you for the past god knows how long, you deemed it fitting for him to have a taste of his own medicine. Turning in his arms, you grab a hold of his face and kiss him passionately, before he even had a chance to return it you already starting kissing your way down the length of his body. You kneeled on your knees, stopping right at your target.  
  
“(Y/N), you don’t have to do that.” He told you gently, pulling your hair up into a makeshift ponytail in one hand, grazing his knuckles across your cheek. You look up at him from under your lashes.  
  
“Consider it a thank you for taking good care of me besides…” you leaned forward and took his long shaft in your hands, spreading the pre-cum over his tip, taking pleasure in how he shivered, “I think it’s my turn.” You licked the head as you began to pump his cock eagerly, the water from the shower making it easy. Running your tongue down to his base, focusing on the thick vein, putting the right amount of pressure made him grip your hair tighter. He moaned and shuddered under your touch, he pulled your hair and tugged you closer to him as you took him in your mouth. You rested your free on his hip, holding him back against the tiled wall of the shower. His muscles trembled beneath your fingers, his breath coming out in short pants. Bucky rested his chin on his chest and he was staring right at you through half-lidded eyes and you stared right back at him. Savoring the noises he made when his cock hit the back of your throat.  
  
“Ahh...fucking holy shit, (Y/N)...,” his head snapped back hitting the wall as you lightly grazed your teeth down his length. He made a choked noise in the back of his throat and let out a shaky breath. “D-Doll, I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.” You, however, didn’t stop, instead, you pushed his hips back and pumped him faster, his tip hitting the back of your throat each time. The bathroom filled with steam and water continued to splash you in the face as you carefully grazed the sensitive skin of his cock closer to his tip this time and that did it.  
  
“FUCK!” Bucky came with a jerk of his hips, you swallowed each drop he gave you before releasing his now limp cock, placing a soft kiss on both of his hips then slowly got to your feet. He pulled you close, eyes half closed and kissed you tenderly. “God I love you.” He murmured against your lips.

  
  
“I love you too, Bucky." You cupped his face in your hands and kissed him back, tenderly. "Now, how about we actually get cleaned up and go sleep? I’m tired.” He agreed wholeheartedly, you both spent the next few minutes taking turns washing each other. He washed your hair and bent down so you could do his, putting extra conditioner in his hair however because you loved how soft it felt through your fingers. Once finished, you both dried off and headed to bed. You wore a pair of black lace boy shorts and a shirt of Bucky’s, while he slipped on a clean pair of boxers, opting to go without a shirt, knowing you loved to feel his chest against you. You curled up into his side, laying your head on his chest draping your leg over his waist, his left arm wrapped securely around you.  
  
“Get some sleep, doll.” He said tiredly.  
  
“No complaint there.” You replied, letting sleep take over.

* * *

  
  
Bucky wasn’t lying before when he said he’d make sure you’d feel it the next day, that’s for sure. You were sore all over, your legs felt like jello, you felt as if you finished a marathon set of squats, and then you noticed the marks. Good purple, golf ball sized hickeys were scattered all over your chest, neck, hips, lower back, inner thighs, then there were the bigger ones on your ass. You looked them over at your reflection in the mirror, smiling to yourself. You traced the ones on your hips, blushing profusely.  
  
“They don’t hurt do they?” You looked up to see Bucky standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a somber look on his face.  
  
“Not at all, Bucky. In fact, I quite like them. Reminds me how good last night was, plus you love leaving your mark on me.” You wink at him, which seemed to help. He smiled at you and offered his hand, which you took without hesitation. He pulled you up against him, leaning down to kiss you affectionately. Nothing rough and rushed as before, but slower as he took his time. He soon pulled back, pecking your lips once more before taking your hand and heading out your room.  
  
“Breakfast’s almost done, Steve making pancakes.” You walked alongside him, leaning on his side, completely relaxed.  
  
“Good, because I’m starving.” You both laughed as you entered the kitchen, causing eight pairs of eyes to land on you in the process. Steve’s, Tony’s, Clint’s and Sam’s eyes went wide like saucers. As Nat and Wanda just smirked at you, already knowing everything. Vision and Bruce were confused as to what was going on. Sam was the first to speak up.  
  
“Yo man, get some!” You blushed at his comment, but Bucky just laughed and wrapped his arms around your waist. Kissing one of the bruises on your neck softly.  
  
“So I’m guessing you both fondued, right?” Steve asked, still shocked at the sight before him, his friend who had purple and teeth marks all over, while Bucky had some littered across his neck as well.  
  
“Oh, we fondued alright, lost track of how long, though.” You elbowed his abdomen, not wanting to talk about this now. “Oh come on, you know you liked it.” You did, in fact, you fucking loved it.  
  
“True, I did. And yes, Steve we did ‘fondue’ to answer your question.” A hint of red crept up to his cheeks, as he looked away. “And yes we both got some, Sam. And yes, Tony, these are what you think they are because I know you’re going to ask about them anyways. To answer Nat and Wanda’s question, he loves his tie.” Sending them a small wink. No one said anything but continued to stare at the group. Deciding to break the silence, you and Bucky took your seats and started placing food on your plates.  
  
“Come on guys, close your mouths before a fly buzzes in and start eating. Or the foods going to get cold and Steve’s going to be pissed.” Everyone’s focus turned back towards breakfast, not wanting to talk about this any further. A conversation soon formed from the table, everyone forgetting what just happened. You knew right then and there, that some rules were meant to be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe I wrote this piece.


End file.
